Let Them Eat Cake
by that-sexy-genius
Summary: An invitation in the mail has Rin flying over to attend the wedding of Hazuki Nagisa and Ryugazaki Rei. Of course, meeting Haru was inevitable- but damn, the boy looked good in a suit…


Written for RinHaru Week 2014  
>Prompt: Good Couple Day (weddings)<p>

* * *

><p>"Tch," Rin pulled at his collar, "You'd think for all the money I paid for this suit, they'd at least make it comfortable,"<p>

The redhead scowled as Sousuke ignored him, busy looking ahead at the couple in front. Rin tried to do the same, craning his neck to look over the person in front of him. It didn't take long for him to give up with a glare, looking around instead; it was beautiful, he had to admit. Rei and Nagisa had decided on the beach, setting up a small gazebo, swathed in blue and green drapes, white flowers- lilies, he thought- trailing up the sides of it. White chairs lay in front of the structure with an aisle set in the middle, a line of white and blue petals carpeting the ground towards the altar. Behind it all was the sea, a perfect backdrop, gentle waves stretching out to the horizon.

The invitation in the mail had been a long-overdue, but welcome surprise. After a little re-shuffling in his schedule and the sacrifice of participating in a few minor events, Rin found himself flying a week or so before the big day. Gou had come to pick him up, having had arrived several days before him, barrelling into his arms like an excitable cannonball, as she chatted about how cute Rei and Nagisa were, and what to get them, and _oh god, Rin, you can't show up to their wedding in jeans, you idiot!_ Gou had offered to share a hotel suite and Rin retreated into his room, only bothering to hang his newly-bought suit up (take that, Gou!) with his suitcase shoved into the corner.

Gou had dragged the two of them into the town, busy working her way through the shops under the excuse of finding a good wedding present. Rin trailed behind her, assigned the designated shopping bag carrier after succumbing to his sister's puppy dog eyes. Sousuke had flown in a few days later, and the two of them drove back to the airport to go pick him up. It didn't take long for the wedding day to arrive, the Matsuoka room frantic as brother and sister got ready, Gou yelling about her misplaced hairclips as Rin thumped on the bathroom door for his sister to get out.

Rin shifted, trying to look over the head of the person in front of him, catching a glimpse of Rei and Nagisa as they exchanged vows, both in suits with matching ties. Makoto stood slightly behind Rei; grin plastered on his mouth, and on the other side, next to Nagisa was Haru-

He felt his eyes widen, finding it hard to swallow. Seeing Haru was inevitable, and Rin appraised the man up and down trying to take in the idea of Haru in a suit. The dark haired boy stood silently, blue eyes flitting from the couple in front of him to longingly glance at the sea, a small frown on his face. Rin held back a chuckle. Haru turned, his eyes meeting Rin's and he nearly missed the almost imperceptible shift in the man's expression, mouth curving into a barely-there smile. The redhead grinned back, watching as Haru's gaze lingered before turning away, faint flush to his cheeks.

The crowd cheered as Rei gently picked up the blond's hand, trembling as he slid the ring onto Nagisa's finger. The smaller man did the same, laughing as he put the ring on Rei, the band glinting against the setting sun. Nagisa threw his arms around him, taking Rei by surprise as he kissed him. Rin laughed at the expression on the taller man's face, whooping along with everyone else as the two were pronounced married, knowing that if anyone asked, he'd vehemently deny crying, it must have just been some dust in his eye.

It was around 7pm when he found himself sitting next to Haru in the reception hall, a ridiculously large beach house that had been hired out. Most people were dancing, music pounding in Rin's ears. If he looked, he could spot Nagisa energetic twirling, moving in rhythm as Rei tried to match him, flailing awkwardly. He spotted Makoto in the crowd somewhere and Rin was pretty sure Gou had found a few of her friends and was dancing with them.

Haru was watching the crowd, and Rin couldn't help but admire the man; his dark hair a little longer since the last event they'd raced at, eyes cool as they gave away nothing framed with eyelashes long enough to cast shadows on his cheekbones. His frame filled out his suit well, moulding to his strong figure and the tie was the same shade of blue as his eyes. Rin quickly glanced away, as Haru turned back towards their table, the redhead hastily taking a sip of water from his glass to hide the blush unfurling on his neck.

_Come on, Rin, _He tried to ignore the voice clamouring in the back of his mind, _Ask him to dance! Do it! Ask Haru to dance, you chicken!_

"Oi, Haru!" Rin practically had to yell to make himself heard over the music, "Do you want to go dance?"

The dark eyed boy looked back at him, mystified, "What?"

"Do you want to go dance?" The redhead tried again.

Haru shook his head, confused, "What about France, Rin?"

"No, _dance_!" Rin tried to mime the action, but Haru just furrowed his brow more, "Dance! You know, dancing- oh, don't worry, just forget it,"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why did he even bother?

Rin cast a sly look out of the corner of his eye, glancing at the dark haired boy as he sat silently, chin balanced on his hand. Haru was flushed for some reason, a faint red dusting his skin from the tips of his ears down below the collar of his suit. Rin started to panic, wondering if the man had figured out what he'd been trying to ask, but calmed down when he realised it must have just been the heat. It didn't take long for Rin to start panicking again- this time for a completely different reason. Unbidden, images of Haru beneath him came to mind, the man moaning wantonly as red crept up his neck, heat pooling in his cheeks as he'd look up with lidded eyes.

"Rin," The voice startled him, pulling him out of his thoughts, and a shiver ran down his spine when he saw how close Haru's lips were to his ear, "I'm going to get some air,"

He stumbled to his feet, knocking the table with his hip and causing the glasses to wobble precariously, "I'll come with you,"

Haru didn't disagree, so Rin took it as a yes and followed the dark-haired man. He stuck to the wall, edging past the people all dancing, keeping his eyes on Haru as the man ducked through a door. Rin did the same, almost missing Haru walking down the end of the hallway he found himself in. He hurried his steps, finding himself in what looked like the beach house kitchen. It was empty, save for the several-tiered cake sat on a wheeled trolley, adorned with a trail for blue butterflies spiralling up it. Rin's eyes flitted to Haru, who had stood there, face still flushed.

"Haru?" He tilted his head questioningly, "I thought you needed some air…"

Rin's voice trailed off when he noticed the red darkening on Haru's cheeks, the only decipherable thought in his mind, _Damn it, Haru, you're not allowed to be this cute._

"Haru?" He repeated, unsurprisingly confused by the man's lack of response. He'd never been very good at figuring out what Haru was trying to telepathically tell him- that'd been Makoto's forte.

That's why it'd been a bit of a shock to Rin when Haru kissed him.

His lips were soft and Rin found himself kissing the dark haired man back eagerly, hands against Haru's jaw as he pulled him closer. The man felt hot beneath his fingers, and Rin's mouth curved into a grin against his lips.

Haru pulled away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- mmpfh,"

This time Rin pressed his lips against Haru's, slipping one hand around his waist as their mouths merged. One of his hands found its way to the back of his head, and Haru leant against it, his hair as soft as Rin had imagined it would be. Not wanting to be outdone, Haru kissed him back with enough force to push Rin back a step and the redhead smirked at the outright challenge.

"I'm not going to let you win, Haru,"

The dark haired man frowned back at him, cheeks dusted with red. He could never back down from one of Rin's challenges.

Rin's lips were back on Haru's, teeth nipping the man's bottom lip as Haru wound his fingers in his hair. Rin had a hand braced against the wall, the other on the small of Haru's back, their chests pressed against one another. The dark haired boy pulled back, a slight furrow in his brow that Rin should not have found as adorable as he did, his fingers working the buttons of Rin's coat. Rin tilted his head, capturing the man's lips again, tugging against his own tie to loosen it.

The muffled moan from Haru sent a jolt straight down to his crotch, and the man wound his arms around Rin's neck, tongue slipping into his mouth. Rin pulled the man as close as humanly possible, skin against skin sending fire burning through his veins. He grabbed one of Haru's hands, intertwining their fingers. The dark haired man pulled back, lips curved in on obvious smile that made Rin heart thud painfully in his chest.

Rin stepped back, his hip hitting something painfully behind him and the redhead turned his neck to see what he had bumped up against. His heart caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the wobbling cake standing tall above him. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the cake slipping off the edge of the trolley, directly onto Haru and Rin below. Rin turned to face Haru, cake dripping from him. Blue eyes widened as the words fell from Rin's lips.

"Oh shit,"

* * *

><p>Damn, i am so behind, thanks to exams, but now they're pretty much all out of the way, so i'll catch up soon enough. Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


End file.
